Katherine Pierce
History Katherine was born on June 5th 1473 to a wealth Bulgarian family, when Katherine (known as Katerina at the time) was 16 or 17 she found out she was pregnant with a travelers baby, and when her parents found out they thought she shamed the family, they waited for the baby to be born and when Katherine gave birth her father took the baby away and gave it up for adoption. Katherine was sent to England shortly after. While Katherine was in England she met a guy named Trevor who introduced her to Elijah who then introduced her to Klaus, Katherine liked Klaus that was until she found out his true motivations for her and what he really was, and she asked Trevor for help he took her to a cottage and there she met Rose who wanted to take her to Klaus and Katherine tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself, but Rose force-fed her and Katherine healed, when Rose wasn't looking Katherine hung herself with a rope making her transition, she escaped and found a different cottage with a Old lady who let her in, Katherine fed off the lady completing her transition and in the end she killed the old lady. During 1864 Katherine (Who now had the name Katherine Pierce to most probably be undetected by Klaus) arrived at Mystic Falls, Virginia where she met the Salvatore brothers and their father who let Katherine live there, Shortly after she fell in-love with Stefan but started a Physical Relationship with Damon. At some point she met Pearl and befriended her and her daughter Anna she also met a witch called Emily Bennett who Katherine saved and in-return Emily made Katherine a special necklace with a lapis lazuli stone, that allowed her to walk in the sun without burning, Katherine made a lot of Vampires while in Mystic Falls, thus alarming the founding families, when Katherine was meant to be with the rest of the tombed vampires, she wasn't because she made a deal with George Lockwood and it was, If she gave him the Moonstone she could be let out, and that's what happened. It has been a while well Centuries since Katherine has been back to Mystic Falls, but she has been here for a while no one knew until she wanted people to know and when she did want people to know was during Founder's Day, she got inside the Gilbert house hold and stole Elena's clothes and put them on, Unlucky for John Gilbert who was there talking to his "Daughter" nicely one moment the next Katherine cut off his fingers and tried to kill him, luckily for John Elena got home, and saw John there while Katherine used her vampire speed to go away. '' Katherine liked to travel, that's a big lie, Katherine didn't travel for fun, she had to because she was on the run from Klaus as usual, but she won't kill Klaus she know's she would be the one dead in the end not him, so she ran away to New York, she heard from other Vampires that some went the Island to wake up Silas so Katherine thought that Klaus also went, so she went back to Mystic Falls, hoping not to run into him or see him, what she didn't know was that everyone was back from the Island, that's something the vampire did not tell Katherine, Also Katherine Pierce is one of the few Vampires who learned to actually be about to drink vervain, so if Katherine ever runs into an Original she is ready because she put vervain in her drink, Katherine will probably act as if she doesn't take vervain so the Originals won't kill her and find out she is drinking vervain.'' ''Katherine has tormented Elena physically, she kidnapped her, she has met Anna again and it ended up with Katherine breaking her neck. Katherine has also met a witch who threatened her if she ever hurt anyone...She has also met with Elijah and he offered her a good deal that she could not refuse. Katherine.gif Kathy.gif Avatar.gif Katherine2.gif giphy (1).gif giphy (1).gif|Katherine disguised as Elena showing her Vampire face. Miss_pierce.gif giphy.gif Tatia.gif Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Doppelgänger